In Darkness: Alternate Ending
by thewafflemaster
Summary: Strange weather patterns bring Dave and Karkat closer together. An odd October snowstorm. Oneshot.


In Darkness

Alternate Ending

**NOTE: So yeah I decided not enough sloppy makeouts in my last one, so BOOP welcome to an alternate timeline. Oh and also the Internet is back at my house~ yaaaaaay! Enjoy~**

It was movie night. You and Dave were sitting on the couch watching _21 Dresses. _It was around the middle of the movie, and Dave had finished all the popcorn, when the screen went black.

"Hey what the—" You reached for the remote and tried to make the T.V. turn back on. After mashing a bunch of buttons, you realized that one of you would have to actually stand and use the buttons on the T.V. However, you were warm and cozy in a blanket pile next to Dave and did not want to get up and walk around in the cold. Cold? Why was the air suddenly so cold? You glanced out the window.

"Hey Dave…"

"I'm not going to mess with the T.V. I think this is a sign. I wasn't meant to watch your shitty romcoms. Just accept it,"

"No, just, look out the window." Dave crossed his arms, clearly thinking you were going to make him get up. The look on his sunglasses-clad face was priceless when he saw what was beyond the walls.

"Shit, man," he said.

"I know," you said, not moving your gaze from the view. Outside, there was snow up to the middle of the windows. More snow was falling from the sky, and thin flashes of blue lightning could be seen from afar. After a few minutes, Dave spoke.

"Well, looks like I'm crashing here then," he said with a slight chuckle, turning his gaze from the storm to you.

"It's October. Why the fuck is it snowing?" You asked, still mesmerized by the weather. You didn't notice Dave starting to wrap his arms around you until you could feel his breath on your ear.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I'll bet that we can't get the rest of that shitty movie to play. Let's do something else~" Your face started to heat up at the sound of Dave's low whisper. You never could tell if he really liked you or if he just found it amusing to see you blushing like an idiot. You turned to face him, intending to speak, but you failed to say a thing when his lips crashed into yours.

Dave's kiss was needy. It was the kiss of someone who had loved you deeply for a long time, but had terrible luck and timing, and couldn't have kissed you before. You felt teeth tug at your lower lip as Dave pushed you to the floor. His tongue ran along your teeth and you shivered. You couldn't help but notice his hips pressed against yours. He then moved from your lips to your neck, biting the skin until it bruised. You didn't care. You figured a few bruises would be well worth the high you felt at the time.

You had known the minute Dave's lips touched yours that you would have to stop eventually. You knew he'd be willing to go farther than you were. He was that kind of person. Still, you wished you planned something to say when you felt his hands fumbling with the button on your pants. But instead of speaking up, you just froze. You hoped he didn't notice. He did. Dave rolled off of you and backed away, seemingly focused on some undefined point in the distance.

"Shit. Sorry. Um… I… I fucked up. Sorry. I… I should leave," he said, stuttering slightly. He stood and straightened his clothes before heading towards the door.

"Wait! Um, no, don't leave!" You managed to say, haphazardly getting off the floor. You saw the door closing, snow falling into your home, and all you could do was sprint after Dave.

You caught up to him just past your doorway, trying to trudge through a snowdrift without a jacket. You weren't wearing one either, but it was just about the last thing on your mind.

"Dave fucking Strider, don't just leave me like that!" You yelled over the wind. Dave pretended not to hear, so you ran up to him and dug your nails into the sleeve of his shirt.

"Let go," he said, trying to keep his voice cool, yet loud enough for you to hear. You scowled, anger building up inside you. _Crack. _You smacked Dave across the face, sending his sunglasses flying into the snow and leaving him with a bright red handprint on one cheek.

"No. You don't just fucking kiss me and then leave me for a fucking lightning snowstorm. You won't even make it back to your damn house alive. Just… Just come inside, alright?" You yelled at him, immediately regretting it. You thought you were just making things worse.

Dave glared at you, and for the first time in your life, you saw his eyes. They were cold, glowing red orbs. You felt a strange fear at the sight of them, but you had fucked up enough in one night to know not to show it. Instead, you wrapped your arms around Dave as tightly as you could and kissed him.

Both of you had cold chapped lips, and you could barely feel any warmth from the cracks in his dry skin. Wind dragged its claws across you, but you ignored it and just kissed Dave harder. A moment after coming up for air, you were pulling the boy inside to the warmth of your home. Dave didn't try to fight you. He didn't even look for his shades.

Once inside, the two of you were soaked and shivering. You swore you saw icicles in Dave's hair.

"I'll go find something for you to wear," you said as you walked into your room and sifted through your drawers. You got yourself another outfit similar to the one you had been wearing, and tried to find something that would fit Dave.

"Here. Clothes," you said, throwing a bundle of cloth at his face. He caught it with ease.

"Thanks," he said. Then he started to change right in the middle of your living room. Face red, eyes twitching, you turned away and went back to your room. After about ten minutes, you decided it should be safe to return. When you entered the living room once more, you saw Dave in your clothes, which were definitely way to small. The sweater you gave him was so huge it almost fit him, but the pants were short and wouldn't button.

"Well you look fabulous," you said.

"I never realized how small you are until now," Dave said. You scowled.

"Whatever. It's late. You can sleep where you want," you said, returning to your room. It was a surprise when you saw that Dave followed you. You sighed and smiled, getting in your bed, but making room for the other boy. You soon felt warmth beside you that you could never really explain. It wasn't just beside you, the warm feeling was also bubbling inside your chest.

"Hey Karkat?" you heard Dave speak, a soft whisper right by your ear.

"Hm?" you asked, the warm feeling growing.

"I love you." The feeling spread all throughout your body, even to the tips of your fingers.

"I love you too." The feeling was love.


End file.
